dimensional_warfarefandomcom-20200214-history
Weapons Technology
Throughout the saga, every faction attempted to develop the best weapon technologies to overpower their enemies. Prior to the Invaders's appearance, Earth only had prototype Laser weapons based on Nuclear Fusion. After that, technological enhancements boomed. Ballistic Typical conventional bullets and rockets that do average damage to flesh and minor damage to cover or armour. Requires full manual reload and carrying of reserve ammo. Highly adaptive. Laser (Elerium) Light intensified creates a beam that instantly hits its target, and does moderate damage to all targets apart from energy shields, which it does minor damage to. Laser (Nuclear Fusion) Derived from the Elerium-based Laser weapons, the Nuclear Fusion versions have moderate recoil and do less damage than their counterparts. Pulse Derrived from lasers, but fire in bolts of light energy to burn through targets without the need for a reload. Overheating is a problem. The heavier version's impact zones lets off a small explosion that's lethal to infantry. Highly adaptive. Plasma (Elerium) Super-heated, ionized gas that does massive damage to all targets but has a longer travel time than bullets. Plasma (Nuclear Fusion) Plasma weapons that are created by Nuclear Fusion, the pulses from these weapons are a lot smaller than that of the Elerium versions but capable of more rapid fire with smaller housing. Fusion Long-range supercharged energy bolts that cause absolute havoc. May only be mounted on vehicles such as Hellraisers or Firestorms, with the exception of the Fusion Rifle developed by the New Lunar Order. Magnetic Specialised energy bolts that do massive damage to non-organic targets but do moderate damage to organics. Railgun A single slug launched at high speeds via magnets that rips through targets. High recoil. Far too bulky for a footsoldier to use, so it must be mounted or used on vehicles. Particle Enough power to rip molecules away from one another at violent rates, but requires a charge and the bulky housing means it must be mounted on a vehicle. DarkTech The most horrific ammo created, DarkTech causes organic matter to dissolve at the molecular level. While able to kill organic targets with a single hit, DarkTech does nothing to non-organics. Crystal Super-hard shards of gemstone meant for piercing armour and overwhelming enemy aircraft, Crystal ammo is usually imbued with Magic to let the ammo pierce Magic Barriers. CyberTech Explosive warheads with a huge recoil, but it does massive damage to crystals. Too bulky for non-enhanced organics to utilise. Microwave Beams of blue energy that cook organics from the inside out. Does no damage to non-organics. Hologram Bolts of hard-light that pierce anything, but require a lot of energy and lose effectiveness at range. Aura Not available as a ranged weapon, but forms an energy blade that slices anything it touches. This is what Aura Blades are made of. Sonic Considered "safe ammo" by Midnight units, the Sonic weapons let off high-frequency sounds that vibrate crystals so violently that they shatter and explode. Only available in bomb form. Magic Imbuing bullets with Magic upgrades their stopping power and lessens their recoil, but the upgrade is short-lived and will decay after a while.